A Whole New Tale: Kaila's Revenge
by Alkeni
Summary: Sequel to 'The Fourth Tale'. Nineteen years have passed since the death of Nergal and the destruction of Castle Synair. Kaila has remained hidden all that time. Now, as a new generation enters adulthood, Insanity has returned to Elibe in the form of Kaila
1. Prologue: The Queen of Bern

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem in anyway shape or form. I just stole it from Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. I will return it when they accede to my ransom demand: $10,000,000. They can more that easily afford that.

Author's note: This fic is NOT anything remotely like a novelization of FE6. I never liked the idea of Zephiel being evil, and I've already destroyed parts of the FE6 cannon by creating my own stuff about Elibe in the last fic. This is a sequel to The Fourth Tale, specifically, the resolution of the Kaila side-story and the story of the next generation.

A/N 2: I would like to have a beta please. And I won't be posting future chapters until I have one, simply because I'd like to publish chapters with less mistakes after this one.

A Whole New Tale: Kaila's Revenge

By Enilas

Prologue: The Queen of Bern

The Council of Thirteen was assembled. Zephiel was dead, and he had left no direct heir in the Royal Family. Zephiel's death had been more than inconvenient in its timing. The people were showing signs of discontent, a long drought resulting in massive food shortages, and their discontent was made worse by demagogues and lesser nobles taking advantage of the rising chaos by fighting their rivals. Riots and banditry were on the rise, and the land stood poised on the brink of civil war, while Etruia looked on eagerly. Even the Lycian Canton of Araphen was looking to grab a slice of Bern in the coming conflict.

And to top it all off, Zephiel and the entire Royal Family had died two weeks ago in a massive fire that had consumed the Royal Palace. The nation had been completely leaderless for those two weeks while the Council could convene in the capital city. The situation had to be resolved. And Quickly.

All thirteen Great Houses were represented:House Tuleris (The replacement for House Synair after its mysterious and inexplicable destruction 19 years ago), House Veriol, House Turinos, House Drukil, House Quilaron, House Brushan, House Masniar, House Ruges, House Lirravorn, House Synallias, House Destiarac, House Khaniol, House Lukliav.

"I have my doubts that any of us are going to be able to agree on the selection of a new king any time soon." Seranov Lukliav said, rising from his chair. "For that matter, I think its time that we move past the monarchy entirely. I think we thirteen families should rule this nation in place of the King. We can sell it as a 'temporary regency' while we choose the next king, but we can simply never actually choose one."

"What you are proposing goes against all traditions of our nation." Kixrell Synallias replied smoothly. "We must always have a King. And I propose myself. House Synair was the closest in blood to Desmond and Zephiel. After their unfortunate destruction, my House is the closest in blood to House Synair. Therefore, I have the strongest blood ties."

"If we are going to discuss blood ties, Baron Synallias, which I would think hardly relevant, I am the second cousin of Alkeni Synair, who was the legal heir of House Synair. I think that makes me closest. But I find myself agreeing with Baron Lukliav." Mystia Tuleris said from her chair.

"I, like Duchess Tuleris agree with the House of Lukliav." The representative for House Masniar said. "I move that we put it too a vote. Shall we govern by Council or shall we continue to try and elect a king, but consistently fail, since, let us all face it, each and every one of us would like to have the Throne as our own, and we are therefore only going to vote for ourselves."

It was then that the door to the Council Chambers exploded inward in a pyrotechnic display, shards of the wood flying everywhere. As the smoke began to clear, two people came into the Thirteen's view. One was tall and wore a hooded cloak, his face shrouded by the hood, but a pair of golden eyes could be made out. In front of him was another, a woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties. Her black hair was wild and unkempt; her long fingernails painted blood red, her face pale, her eyes bloodshot and filled with pure insanity.

"I am sorry for the interruption, but I have come to enlighten you, and inform you some incorrect assumptions you have."

Mystia recognized the cruel, mad voice immediately. "No...it can't be..." She whispered. But the woman heard her anyway.

"Yes, dear Mystia. I am Kaila Synair. And I am here to claim the throne that is rightfully mine." Her mouth, lips painted with black lipstick, thinned. "Any of you that challenge my right to the throne, speak now."

Kixrell stood. "House Synair died nineteen years ago, when Castle Synair was destroyed. You are clearly an impostor."

Kaila said nothing for a moment, then suddenly she made a strange sound. It began quietly, and it took the onlookers a few moments to realize she was laughing. She threw her head back and laughed madly for nearly a minute. "You want proof?" She asked softly. She vanished into a puff of mist, then suddenly the mist reformed in front of the Baron, and her hand was on his throat. "I'll give you proof!" She practically screamed. She threw the Synallias patriarch against the wall, then, as the terrified man tried to back away from her along the wall, the other twelve nobles looking on in a cross between shock, fear and morbid curiosity. They were so enthralled by the scene that they did not notice the twenty-four swordsmen that marched in single-file formation into the meeting room. Each and every one of them had golden eyes, and their countenances were similar, very nearly identical, in fact.

Kaila reached Kixrell and pressed her palm to the man's chest. She said nothing, simply holding him against the wall, but suddenly he began screaming in pain, agonized yells bouncing off of the old stone walls. A hole was being burnt in his chest. Kaila burnt straight to his heart, which, with little effort, Kaila ripped out. She held the still beating organ in the air.

"I **am** Kaila Synair, firstborn child of Kalaius Synair, and I claim the throne of Bern as mine!" She paused, the considered the heart in her hand. "And if any of you challenge my right to rule...your end will be as that of this fool."

Duchess Masniar spoke first in the dull, stunned silence that followed, even as they now noticed the twenty-four soldiers...they divided themselves, pairs gravitating towards each noble present.

"Long live Queen Kaila! All hail Queen Kaila!" The others soon joined her in a chant. Baron Synallias was unlamented, and everyone loved a winner. Everyone but Mystia, who did not join in the chanting. Kaila noticed this, but made no reply. Mystia would come around soon, or she would die. The woman had apparently grown a spine since the days she had known her. She had even gotten over her obsession with Alkeni, and was the mother of two children- and as a first in her family's history, the father was as distant as a third cousin.

Kaila began giving a speech about how she would be ruthless in the restoration of order. She even spoke of her new warriors, and how with them, she would even bring the rebellious lesser nobles to heel, and make even the most elite Etruian soldier run in fear. Even as she spoke, her mind gloated. _I am the Queen of Bern...tremble Alkeni. Tremble, Lyndis of Caelin. Tremble Eliwood of Pherae and Hector of Ostia. Tremble Lycia. Tremble Etruia. The world will tremble...because I will own it, and I will bring about the death of all those who have wronged me! _


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem in anyway shape or form. I just stole it from Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. They have yet to agree to my reasonable ransom demand. Therefore, I shall continue to keep it for now.

Author's Note: Right now you're getting chapters slowly, My plan is to have backup chapters once I get the ball rolling, so that A.) The Beta can get to them sooner and B.) Then I can get the chapters to you on a regular schedule once I have a back-up supply.

I still need a Beta.

Author's Note: Just to provide a reference to the currencies I use:

The Etruian Trademark: Also known as the trademark. It is paper currency.

The Lycian Silver Hawk: A coin made of silver, it is about half an inch thick, and has a one inch diameter.

The Bernese Gold Eagle: A small pentagonal coin made of gold. It is a little under half an inch thick, and three-quarters of an inch wide.

A Whole New Tale: Kaila's Revenge

By Enilas

Chapter 1: Leaving Home

_Bulgar, Sacae_

_One week after the ascension of Queen Kaila III_

"I hear tell Bern's gone and gotten itself a new queen." The bookseller commented to the man currently looking through the supply of books he carried around in his wagon.

"Oh? It's not like the Council of Thirteen to move that fast." The customer replied conversationally. "Who did they pick?"

The shopkeeper shrugged. "Someone named Kaila. Don't know much more than that. Don't pay attention to Bern much. Don't really need to, since I circuit between here, Ilia and Etruia. Bern's not a place I've ever been to. For that matter, don't want to ever go there."

The customer didn't hear much beyond 'Kaila'. He stiffened for a split second. He took the two books already in hand up to the salesman.

"How much?"

The merchant looked at the books for a moment, considering both their rarity and condition. "I won't part with them for less than a hundred trademarks."

The man reached into his pocket and withdrew a thin chain made of silver. "You'd be surprised what bandits carry with them when they attack people who they think can't defend themselves. This should cover it. Keep the change." Before the other man could respond, the customer hurried to his horse, stuffing the books into his saddlebags before mounting it, urging the beast into a gallop. He _had_ to get back to Lyn immediately.

Kaila was alive.

Not only that, but the psychopathic bitch was in charge of the most populous nation on Elibe. The nation with the largest army.

Sacae was a hot and dry place. But with the new knowledge he had, for the first time in over a decade, Alkeni Synair felt a chill run down his spine.

* * *

_Same time_

_A hill overlooking the village of Yarl, Bern_

"Your majesty, the village has been razed to the ground, and the villagers have been slain by your morphs." The mage reported, bowing so low that his nose practically touched the ground.

"Good." Kaila replied. "Harvest the Quintessence. All of it. Even from the livestock. We'll need every last bit we can get for future campaigns." Her eyes glowed madly.

"Yes milady." The mage bowed again, the hurried from his Queen's presence.

"This is the seventeenth village you've destroyed this week." A hooded figure behind Kaila observed. "If you keep it up at this rate, then by the end of the year, you won't have much of a Kingdom to rule."

"The peasants must be brought under control. There are only two things that the lower orders of humanity truly understand. Fear and Pain. I believe I've more than made my point to the worthless peons of my new kingdom. Its time for me to punish House Synallias for Kixrell's impudence. Besides, the new Baron of Tashka province is plotting against me. He can't hide that from me, no matter how hard the idiot tries."

"Well, your Excellency," The honorific was said with dripping sarcasm. "You **did** kill his father. Of course he's going to be pissed." A pause. "And keep in mind what I said about having a Kingdom left, Kaila."

"Shut up Ephidel. The throne is merely a means to an end, as you well know. There is only one thing that matters. Revenge. And I can't move against my brother and his friends until I have firm control over my own resources. And all the quintessence we will gain from the soldiers and nobles of House Synallias will allow the creation of more morphs to use against Alkeni.

"Why don't you just go ahead and assassinate Alkeni and his friends, or even just go ahead and kill them yourself rather than bothering with all this. It's immensely inefficient you know. Remember our deal?"

"I remember our deal quite well, Ephidel. I hardly agreed to keep casualties to a minimum. And it's not enough for them to simply die." Kaila growled. "They must see everything they know and love collapse around them, and know that I am responsible. And for that, I am going to need an army."

Ephidel rolled his eyes. "When I made the deal, I hardly thought you were going to go about your revenge like _this_. I'm seriously considering dissolving our compact if you keep this up."

"Shut your mouth, Ephidel, or I'll shut it for you. You're not irreplaceable."

"No." The former morph agreed. "But it would be a great deal harder for you to succeed without my help. If you're going to turn half of Elibe into a charnel house, then you'll have to deal with my comments. That's the price for my continued help. It's not that bad, is it?"

Kaila spoke through gritted teeth. "Go call the Council together. I want them in the council chambers in one hour. They're all in the capital still, so it shouldn't be too hard for you."

"I'm not your errand boy, Kaila."

"**Go** Ephidel." She ground out. With another eye roll, the ex-morph phased away.

* * *

_Same time_

_Castle Ostia, Ostia, the Lycian League_

"Hector, we need to call the Lycian Congress together." Eliwood told his friend as they walked the halls of Castle Ostia. "This is Kaila we're talking about. She makes Nergal look sane by comparison. We're responsible for the death of her father and the destruction of her home. I can hardly see her just letting that slide. She's going to attack Lycia sooner or later. And Araphen has given her the perfect excuse. What was that idiot thinking?"

"Honestly? I haven't the slightest what was going through that man's head. And I agree with you on Kaila, but I have no concrete proof to offer the other Marquesses. Without that, they'll never agree to combine forces and prepare for an attack." Hector replied. "And knowing Erik, he'll tie down the proceedings so much that they won't agree to combine armies until **after** Bernese troops have crossed the border."

"True." The Marquess of Pherae replied. "You know she's going to go after Alkeni and Lyn too."

"As soon as I got the news of her ascension, I hired a dozen Pegasus knights to get Alkeni, Lyn, Cerian and Alstaria and bring them here. But its going to take longer, since they're flying over Etruia to avoid the Wyverns. I've also receive a message from Erk. He says that he's doing all he can to get the Council of Twelve to prepare as well, either for Bern to attack them, or to attack Bern if it attacks Lycia. He hasn't succeeded fully, but he's working towards it."

"Let's hope that he can. Even if all our forces combine, we'll be hard pressed to hold back Bern."

* * *

_Three Hours Later_

_The current campsite of the Rejari Tribe, Sacae_

The Rejari were not an exceedingly powerful tribe like the Kutolah, the dominant tribe of the Sacaean Plains. Nor were they overly large. Their camp took more space than it needed to because the hundred or so tents of the tribe were laid out in a somewhat haphazard fashion. Their camp, easily mobile, was several hours ride from Bulgar at the moment, and would remain so for the next few days.

It was mid-afternoon when Alkeni came back. He hurried his horse to the tent he shared with Lyn and their children, although he did stop to tie up the horse and give it some water before hurrying in.

Neither Cerian nor Alstaria were in the tent at the moment.

Lyn saw the frantic expression on her husband's face. But before she could ask, he spoke, answering the question she'd yet to ask.

"Kaila is alive. And even worse…she's the new Queen of Bern."

"No…" Was all Lyn could say. For several years after the destruction of Castle Synair, both she and Alkeni had spent half their time looking over their shoulder, waiting to Kaila. But when she didn't come after them, eventually they assumed she must've died in the collapse of Castle Synair. "No…" She repeated herself.

"I wish to Elimine it wasn't true." Alkeni replied. "We can't stay here. If she sends Bernese soldiers to attack, the entire tribe will suffer."

Lyn nodded. "We need to get to Lycia. She'll go after Eliwood and Hector too. If we want to defeat her…"

"We'll need to gather everyone together. Get Cerian and Alstaria. I'll begin getting what we need together."

* * *

It took little more than twenty minutes for them to be ready to leave. Their tent was taken down, their handful of essential possessions packed onto the horses. Alstaria and Cerian, who knew little of Kaila, and nothing of the fact she was now the Queen of Bern, were confused and dismayed by the news that they had to leave.

It was then that they saw the unit of Pegasi flying down towards them. The dozen winged horses landed near the four.

The leader of the unit spoke. "Lord Hector of Ostia hired us to find Lyn and Alkeni of the Rejari, as well as their children, and bring them to Ostia. I assume that you are them?"

"We are." Alkeni replied. "But I want proof that you were sent by Hector."

The unit leader reached into a saddlebag and produced a letter sealed with the symbol of the Ostian Signet ring. When Alkeni opened it, he found that it was indeed written in Hector's hand. It talked about Kaila and that he had sent these pegasus riders. Alkeni handed the letter to Lyn.

"Very well." The swordswoman answered. "Cerian, Alstaria, both of you, get on one of the pegasi."

By now, several dozen members of the tribe had gathered around the scene. "Lyn, Alkeni. Why are you leaving?" One of their friends among the Rejari, a veteran swordsman named Jehan asked.

"We leave to protect the tribe." Lyn answered. "An old enemy of ours we thought to be long dead…it turns out has survived. If we stay here, we risk the entire tribe. And there are others that our enemy will move against. We must leave to protect this tribe, and help our friends." With that, Lyn pulled herself onto one of the pegasi, with help of its rider.

Jehan and the others of the tribe understood. Sacaeans were loyal to their friends and family. If Lyn, Alkeni and their children must leave to help their friends, then leave they must.

"Perhaps someday we may return." Alkeni said, before he too mounted one of the pegasi, with the help of its rider.

For the first time in five years, they would see their old friends again. Even under the dire circumstances, that was something to be thankful for.

* * *

::Linear Notes::

Yes, I am stealing the basic concept of Linear Notes and the name for them from Gunlord500, and his story, Wayward Son (which every single one of you should all go read). But I like the idea.

The Rejari tribe is entirely my creation. They are first mentioned in Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate, in TFT. Speaking of Ioleri, his mentor, Alkeni says:

"_He often studied other faiths, and was fascinated by your Sacaean spirit worship. In fact, he spent 3 years of his life living with the Rejari tribe, learning of Sacaean rituals to the spirits. He grew to respect your culture and often told me of his time here in Sacae."_

In the TFT epilogue chapter I intended to write, (and may still write as a one-shot), after Alkeni and Lyn leave Castle Caelin, they stop by at the village Ioleri lived in (Seen in Chapter 3: A Legion and an Old Friend) and he suggests that they go live with the Rejari. He gives them an amulet the Rejari Chieftain gave him, signifying that he was a friend of the tribe, and welcome there any time. They go to the Rejari and show them the amulet, and after telling them they were given it by Ioleri, they are 'adopted' into the tribe. (Some of the elders were alive when Ioleri had lived there and remembered him, and knew that anyone Ioleri gave that amulet to would be trustworthy. Besides, Lyn is a Sacaean anyway.

The Kutolah were established as the dominant tribe of Sacae (at least in my version of Elibe) in TFT Chapter 27: A long Awaited Meeting II. That was mostly because the only two tribes I've ever heard of are the Kutolah and the Lorca, and the Lorca were wiped out before Fire Emblem 7 even began.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Review Replies:

Wuk0n: Kaila was, in my mind, modeled off of Bellatrix Lestrange from Harry Potter, although with more control over herself than Bellatrix has. And Kaila does do as a good villain, because she is so utterly human. Unlike some of the other main villains of the FE series, her goals are quite mundane: She just wants revenge. (And I prefer villains with a goal more mundane that 'take over/destroy the world and/or awaken/summon/join with an ancient super evil and/or just plain powerful being/creature/thing while I'm at it'.)

Thanks are extended to:

Chaos Hero Mark and Wuk0n for reviewing

Chaos Hero Mark and Civil Kenears for Favorite-ing this fic

Chaos Hero Mark and MetaKnightIX for subscribing to this fic


	3. Chapter 2: Separated

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is not mine.

Author's note: This fic is NOT anything remotely like a novelization of FE6. I never liked the idea of Zephiel being evil, and I've already destroyed parts of the FE6 cannon by creating my own stuff about Elibe in the last fic. This is a sequel to The Fourth Tale, specifically, the resolution of the Kaila side-story and the story of the next generation. So don't expect similarities between FE6 and A Whole New Tale (NWT). Any that appear are either coincidental, or because some of the little tidbits I do know are pretty cool, and are worth adapting. (Calling Hector and Florina's daughter Lilina, for example.)

As a warning, I have some pretty heaving cursing in the latter portions of this chapter, so be warned. That said, those parts are kinda important to the plot, so...

A Whole New Tale: Kaila's Revenge

By Enilas

Chapter 2: Separated

_Council Chambers, Capital City, Bern_

_Two hours after the destruction of Yarl_

Queen Kaila III flowed into the chamber that Housed the Council of Thirteen (although there were at present only twelve houses represented, as Baron Tadim Synallias, Kixrell's successor, had yet to arrive himself or send a proxy.), her movements so fluid it seemed as if she was floating. She seated herself in the gilded royal chair that stood on a raised dais in the center of the circle of thirteen chairs, one for each House. Her violet robes were on the verge of scandalous, hugging her shapely form closely, leaving little to the imagination.

"House Synallias conspires against the crown of Bern!" Kaila announced to the assembled nobles. "Even as we speak Baron Tadim masses his soldiers, and seeks to gain allies among the counts and lords of all the provinces. He plots to make himself King. This treason cannot be allowed to stand. I call for this council to expel House Synallias, and grant control of Tashka Province to a house that is still loyal to the Crown."

"You may be the Queen, your Excellency." Mystia began, "But the proceedings of this Council are not under your control. Foul enough that you forced us to make you Queen with your threats and intimidation. I will not let you run roughshod over the rights of the aristocracy. Baron Tadim, if he is conspiring against you, is more than likely doing so because you murdered his father in the very room we now reside."

" The charges you have laid upon a venerable and important noble House will be considered, any evidence you have shall be taken into account." Mystia continued But the final decision of expulsion shall be ours, as shall the choice of who the replaced House Synallias on this council and in the position of Baron of Tashka Province." The Tuleris Matriarch glared at her ex-almost sister-in-law. "Present your proof and remove yourself and your hounds from this chamber while we debate." The Duchess of Hulackia gestured to the walls of the room, where twenty-four sword wielding morphs waited, two behind each occupied chair in the circle.

Kaila grinned: An image that sent chills down the spines of all the nobles present. "Certainly." With a snap of her fingers, one of the morphs entered the circle and handed several sheets of parchment to each of the nobles. "These are copies of the intelligence reports my spies and farseers have written. I think you shall find this proof more than convincing." She paused, her mouth thinning to a line. "But before you begin, I would like to have a word in private with Duchess Tuleris." She looked at Mystia. "Don't worry. I give you my word that you will return here unscathed."

"I'd feel better if I thought your word actually meant anything, Kaila." The blonde replied, but rose from her chair and followed the Queen into the antechamber of the Council building.

Once the door was closed firmly behind them, Kaila threw a cone of silence around them, so others could not hear their conversation.

"What are you doing Mystia? Why are you working against me? When the hell did you get a spine, for that matter."

"It's been nineteen years, Kaila. A great deal has changed in that amount of time."

"Clearly. We once worked together. And quite well."

"I hardly call it working together when all it is me following your orders like a slave."

"You have yet to answer my question. Why are you working so strongly against me. My plans will bring Bern to its rightful place as master of the continent."

"Because you are undoing _everything_ Zephiel did."

"Why does that matter to you? Zephiel was weak!"

SMACK! Mystia's hand connected with Kaila's right cheek loudly. "Don't you dare insult him! He's the first King worthy of the title Bern has had in over three centuries!" She spun on her heel, her back to Kaila. "I will abide by your rulings when they are set within your legal authority, and I will abide by any resolutions that the Council passes, provided they are passed without duress. But know this: I will fight you every step of the way, and if you _ever_ try to overstep your legal boundaries, then I devote everything I have to seeing you dead."

"We shall see, dear Mystia, we shall see." Kaila replied, bringing her hand up to her right cheek and finding that the slap had drawn blood. Kaila brought her hand to her lips and licked the blood off as Mystia re-entered the Council Chambers.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was several hours later that Kaila received word that the Council had made its choice. Smirking, she made her way back to the council building, and thence into the Council Chambers. She sat again on her raised throne and waited for one of the nobles to speak.

Orudun Drukil, the Duke of Sindia, rose from his chair. "By a vote of nine to three, it has been ruled that House Synallias be removed from this council, and from the rulership of Tashka province. Furthermore, by a vote of eight to four, it has been ruled that House Synallias be dissolved and its members discharged from the aristocracy. In the event of House Synallias resisting the lawful decrees of this Council, the Bernese Crown is authorized to use force to enforce these decrees. As to the house that will replace House Synallias, it has been ruled by a vote of twelve to zero that such a decision will wait until after the previous two decrees have been fulfilled."

"If I am to enforce your decree," Kaila began, "then I call upon all loyal Houses of Bern to furnish soldiers to supplement the Royal Army for this campaign. As vassals of the Crown, it is your duty to provide soldiers, and to ensure that the lesser Houses in your domains also furnish soldiers according to their means."

"My Forces are pledged to you, My Queen." Duke Drukil said, bowing deeply. One by one, the other nobles present did the same, intoning the formal ritualistic words, going back to the days right after the Scouring. Soon, only Mystia was left. With a glare at her fellows, Mystia did the same, managing to work a hint of disrespect into her bow.

"Excellent." Kaila grinned once more.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Two Hours Later_

_The skies above the Center Mountains_

The wind whipped past Alstaria, blowing her long blonde curls behind her. The young woman, for the seventh time in the hour since they'd left the Rejari encampment she'd known as her home for almost her entire life, pulled tight around her the thick fur coat she'd been lent by the rider of the Pegasus she was riding on the back of. The chill, bone-numbing cold she felt in these heights- almost two thousand feet above the highest peaks of the Center Mountains- was alien to her.

She desperately hoped they would land soon, even if just for a little while, so she could warm herself up.

Despite her misery, she took more than a little amusement at the state of her brother. Cerian was obviously getting sick from this ride, and while his face was hardly as green as his hair- at least not yet- it was tinged that color.

As the twelve pegasi flew onwards, Alstaria once again wondered exactly what was going on. She had been on the outskirts of the camp, practicing her magic- she was trying to get make casting the spell 'Flux' more efficient, the task her mentor Canas had given her when she'd seen him last three years ago, during a trip to Pherae. She had stayed in intermittent contact with him through letters given to merchants that might stop in Pherae and Sacae, keeping him up to date on her discoveries, and he sent her responses giving suggestions, advice, and useful information.

So there she had been, on the outskirts, when her mother had found her, and demanded that she stop and be ready to leave in 10 minutes. Given no time for questions before her mother hurried off to find Cerian, she complied, despite her confusion. She had still not been given any information by the time they were about to leave when the twelve pegasus riders had shown up. And that _really_ threw her-

She was interrupted form her thoughts by a loud piercing screeching sound, coming to the left. She looked and saw- to her horror - five wyverns, their dull red scales reminding her of blood. The Wyverns weren't wild ones either. They had riders. Riders wearing the liveries of soldiers of the Royal Bernese Army.

_Why...Why are Bernese soldiers attacking us_, Alstaria thought detachedly as she felt her stomach drop when the Pegasus unit dived down as one. _I thought Zephiel and Father were friends...but then...Zephiel is dead now...is there something between the new King and Father...or maybe Lord Hector?_ Despite her forced detachment, she was dragged back to the now when the Wyverns collided with the unit, the skies becoming a brawling melee.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Cerian gripped the saddle of the Pegasus as hard as he possibly could as combat was joined. He closed his eyes, but could still hear the roars of the Wyverns and the neighs of the Pegasi, the clash of weapons, the rush of wind as they were missed barely by their foes.

Within a miniute of battle being joined, one pegasus had been skewered by the spear of a Wyvern rider, and the rider of the Pegasus plunged to her death. Cerian forced himself to look away and close his eyes again, freely admitting to himself that he was scared shitless.

"Fuck! Elimine Damnit Shit Fuck!" The rider of the Pegasus he was on said. He opened his eyes and saw that the left wing of the Pegasus had been pierced with a spear, rendering it useless. The rider turned her head back slightly to Cerian. "Hold on fucking tight! We're going to have to get on the Elimine-damned ground!" With that, she urged her steed into a steep downward half-spiral/half fall, the ground rushing up to meet them.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Die Hellspawned Monster! You and your fuck-cursed bitch son of a rider!" The knight riding the Pegasus Alstaria was on yelled angrily as she drove her spear into the belly of one of the Wyverns, which spilled copious amounts of blood,

Unfortunately in its death throes, the Wyvern lashed out with its claws...and one claw caught onto the head of the rider, tearing it right off. Alstaria was frozen with horror and disgust and pure unadulterated fear as the blood from the headless neck spilled onto her white robes. It took several seconds- specifically until the body of the knight sliding off of the Pegasus- for her to notice that now no one was directing the Pegasus. In desperation, she grabbed the reins, assuming that it would be at least a little like directing a horse and tried to direct it to the ground. She saw Cerian's Pegasus plunging to the ground, the rider desperately trying to control the descent, and did her best to direct it to land near wherever Cerian would end up landing.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Above the two siblings, the battle continued in a wild conflagration, shifting southward as the Pegasus riders continuously tried to disentangle themselves from their foes, and the Wyverns continuously keeping the entanglement, moving with the Pegasi.

Unknowingly, they were leaving Cerian and Alstaria behind.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

::Linear Notes::

Just in case anyone cares, here is a list of some of the OCs thus far seen and their 'class' and level.

**Kaila:** Kaila is a level 15 Archsage, in terms of actual power. Technically she's just a level 20 sage, but she's much more powerful than any Sage could be. Her magic stat is very high, while her skill stat is low. (This is to simulate the raw power she has, but also the randomness and inaccuracy induced by her insanity.)

**Mystia:** Mystia is a level 12 Bernese Nobles. Bernese Noble is a first tier class and has the following notable traits: They can use swords, but cannot have a sword experience level higher than 'D'. They have High resistance (to simulate the extensive traces of magical power among all Bernese nobles) and high skill (they are trained by the best that money can buy), but low defense (ceremonial robes and fancy get-ups don't provide much help when it comes to swords, axes and the like) and at best, middling strength.

**Ephidel:** Ephidel is a level 20 Sage. His Speed and Resistance stats are his highest, Luck and Defense stats lowest.

**Cerian:** Starts as a level 3 'Lord' of the same typed Lyn was. Stat growth is similar to Lyn's.

**Alstaria:** Starts as a level 3 'Lord' that specializes in Dark (Elder) Magic. Stat growth is similar to a shamans, but better overall (as she is a lord).

Any character that shows up here from FE7/TFT can be assumed to be the second tier version of their class, with a level somewhere between 10 and 20. The sole exception to this rule is Pent, who is a Level 1 Archsage, (Since he's taken up Athos's work).

On 'The Center Mountains'. Looking at a map of Elibe, I was struck by the fact that nearly every nation seems to have mountains or coastline ringing it, serving as the borders. And since the border area between Etruia, Lycia, Bern and Sacae seems to be in the rough center of the continent, I decided to call that whole area the 'Center Mountains' for lack of a better name.

As an additional note to everyone, 'Manakettes'/Dragons/etc will not be featured in this fic. Ninian is the closest thing to a dragon featured, and she gave up her dragon heritage already. Humans and Morphs are all that are featured here.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Review Replies:**

Greener221: Thank you for the information. I will keep what I had established, but I will incorporate the Djute into my plans for Sacae.

Chaos Hero Mark: Idoun? Jahn? I'm going to assume those are FE6 people, and therefore have never heard of them. Remember, this is completely different than FE6. Don't look for FE6 characters or references. But don't worry; Ephidel will have a long and prosperous existence in NWT. I too never liked the sudden demise the gamer designers forced on us either.

Thanks extended to: Greener221, Ray Johnson, Civil Knears, and Chaos Hero Mark for reviewing

Thanks extended to: Wukon and GamerKnight for adding this story to their favorites


	4. Chapter 3: In the Domain of Bandits

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. I do own OCs and ancillary information.

I still need a Beta.

A Whole New Tale: Kaila's Revenge

By Enilas

Chapter 3: In the Domain of Bandits

_Same Time_

_The Center Mountains, near the border with Bern_

Half screaming in fear, Alstaria pulled hard at the reins of the Pegasus as the ground rushed upwards, as if charging straight at her. With barely a second left, the winged horse leveled off from its dive, hitting the ground hard, but with all four of its hooves, as opposed to its front end. The jolt from the violent landing threw the blonde shaman from her 'steed', and she flew forward, landing on the hard earth, both arms outstretched to arrest her momentum.

That, however, turned out to be a bad idea. She discovered that fact when a snapping sound hit her ears followed a moment later by a lance of pain shooting up her left arm. That single lance was followed by dozens more, until she could hardly think for the pain. Rolling over onto her back (The pain was so intense she couldn't stand to do much more.) she knew without any doubt that her left wrist was broken, quite possibly shattered. With her other hand, she gingerly held her left arm tight around the wrist, and pulled herself up into a sitting position, resting her right arm – holding her broken wrist- across her lap.

To distance herself from the pain, she slowed her breathing, closed her eyes and began to enter the meditative state Canas had taught her. Normally she only did it once a day, to center herself within the currents of magic around her. But other times when she had been in pain she also did it more often, for it dulled the pain. And this time was no different. The pain was still there, her wrist was definitely still broken, but she felt the pain as if it were at a…distance, if such a description could be given to such a physical and immediate sensation.

She was jarred from her reverie by the sound of something heavy hitting the ground loudly, followed by several repeated curses in what sounded like Ilian. She opened her eyes and saw another Pegasus, this one with a gaping hole in its wing, and bleeding profusely from a gash in its side- the spear thrust that had ruined the wing had carried through to hit the main body of the winged horse. The rider and her passenger- Cerian- dismounted. Alstaria breathed a sigh of relief, but now felt the pain returning.

Cerian saw the grimace on her face and the way she was holding her hand. He walked towards her a bit. "You alright?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.

"No, I'm not alright!" Alstaria snapped back. "My wrist is fucking broken." She forced herself to breathe deeply and tried again. "Sorry…It…It hurts like hell, frankly."

"I'm sure." Cerian said. "Give me a moment." He turned back towards the Pegasus rider, who was busy spreading the thick herb-paste of a vulnerary onto the gash in her mount's side. It would stop the bleeding and ease the healing process, although it would take an elixir or the powers of a cleric or priest to restore the wing to usability.

"Alstaria's wrist is broken." He told her once she was done. "Do you have any poppy-dust?"

The rider- who had introduced herself as Carina when he had first gotten onto her Pegasus- shook her head. "No." Before Cerian could say anything, she reached into her saddlebags and took out a small vial. "We use Milk of the Poppy in Ilia." She handed him the vial. "Just a few drops for now. And never more than a few drops. It's more effective than poppy-dust, but more likely for whoever uses it to be lost to it. So be careful." Cerian nodded.

"Thank you." He took the bottle over to Alstaria, who recognized the thick white liquid for what it was.

"No." She said firmly. "I'm not taking that. Poppy-dust is bad enough."

"Alstaria, we don't have any poppy-dust, and I don't see any staves or elixirs around to simply heal the bones. For the love of Father Sky, take it."

"No." Alstaria said. "I'd rather suffer. And I don't hold to that faith, as you well know-"

Cerian interrupted: "For once in your life, Alstaria, take the stick out of your ass, get over yourself, and stop hanging on to your pretensions. Take the damn Milk." Cerian ground out through gritted teeth. "And if you don't," he added, "I'll force it down your throat."

"You wouldn't dare." Alstaria half-snarled at him.

"Yes. I would actually." Cerian smirked at her. "And I'd do it gladly. Do I have to?"

"No." Alstaria sighed, "Give me the vial." Cerian handed it to her, and she twisted the lid off, and shook a few drops onto her tongue, then swallowed.

"How long does it take for this stuff to work?" Cerian asked, knowing his sister knew more about pretty much everything than him.

"Usually a quarter of a candlemark." She replied. "And how on Elibe are we going to get to Ostia now? Mom and Dad are going to come after us, that much is certain, but there's no way they'll find us without a miracle."

"Which of course you don't believe in. You know, even Dad finds your atheism strange." Cerian replied. "You know light magic exists, and you use 'Elder Magic' for crying out loud! Aren't there supposed to be 'Elder Gods' or something like that?"

"I don't deny there are powers out there beyond our understanding and perception, but I hardly consider them divine or dieific beings."

"I don't mean to interrupt your conversation," Carina interjected, "But you're right about one thing Alstaria.. It will be hard for your parents to find you, even if I got on the Pegasus you came down on and tried to catch up with the rest of the unit. I'd never be able to pick this little spot out from above. So the way I see it, we just start heading south and eventually we'll reach Lycia, and from there, it will be relatively easy to get to Ostia. And with any luck, on the way through the mountains we'll run into your parents."

"Sounds like the best plan available to us." Cerian said after a moments consideration. Alstaria nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Two Hours Later_

_A valley in the Center Mountains_

"I don't care what your orders are!" Lyn shouted at the Falcoknight. "Our children are somewhere back there, and we're going back to find them, with or without your help!"

"Commander, I'm quite sure that Lord Hector would not be displeased with you-" Alkeni tried to say diplomatically, but the Commander interrupted him.

"Yes, I'm sure you're right." She snapped at him. "Fine! Go!" She called over two of her knights. "If you're willing to wait until tomorrow, I'll send these two with you. Our Pegasi are worn out, and in no state to fly at the moment."

Lyn seemed about to tell her where she could shove her knights until Alkeni placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"We'll wait." He said, and forestalled any words from his wife. "Lyn. Cerian and Alstaria can take care of themselves for a little while. Its going to take time to find them either way. We need to be well rested when we start searching."

* * *

_Same Time_

_Center Mountains, Near the Bernese border_

"These mountains are dotted with small villages. Eventually we'll find one, and with any luck they'll have some spare supplies we can buy or barter for." Carina said, walking with the reins of both Pegasi in her hand.

"Yes, but aren't these mountains filled with practically as many bandit groups as there are villages? Technically the Bern Mountains are part of the center Mountains, and at least one group comes to mind: The Ganleon bandits for one."

"Mother handled them." Cerian told his sister. "I'm sure we can manage them as well. As long as we don't invite any-"

"We're inviting attacking by walking through bandit ridden lands with two Pegasi. You don't realize how much those are to interested parties outside of Ilia." Alstaria replied to her brother. Carina nodded in agreement, though disgusted at such disrespect for the noble Pegasi.

"Right ye are missy." Came a coarse voice from their left. Standing on a rocky outcropping was a short stocky man, quite muscular and covered in scars, a large axe hanging loosely from one hand.

"Lovely." Alstaria muttered. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"I ain't the devil, I just work for him" The bandit replied. "Now hows about you hand them Pegasi over and we'll let you go off easy for trespassing in Borgo territory."

"Borgo territory? What the hell is that?" Cerian demanded.

"You really are far from home, aren't you?" The bandit chuckled. "I'm Zayyed, second in command of the Bandits of Borgo. And you're trespassing in our land. So I suggest you hand over the winged horses, or else we'll take them from you, and have fun with your little friends."

"Touch me and you die." Alstaria shot back. "We're not handing them over to scum like you."

"Hoho! She's got spirit. I like this one." Zayyed laughed. "Alright boys, come out and play!" At his words a dozen axe-wielding bandits came out of hiding all around them.

Cerian drew his sword, and then popped his neck. "Good. The world could use less scum like you and your fellows. Bring it on."

"You heard the man." Zayyed laughed again. "Let's bring it on!" At this command the bandits began to move towards them. Carina jumped on the uninjured Pegasus and flew up at Zayyed, who readied his axe.

Alstaria scored the first attack. "_Etrekalve,_ _Tridelic,_ _Zazz'tla'ck!_" An orb of black energy flew from her hand into one of the bandits. He tried to dodge it, and instead of hitting him full on, it hit his left arm, rendering it numb and useless.

"You little bitch! You'll pay for that!" He yelled, and charged directly at her, only to find his stomach sliced open by Cerian's blade.

The battled continued for another few minutes, Cerian and Alstaria raking up two more kills in that time, wounding a few others, although they both received small wounds of their own.

But they were hard pressed to keep going. Carina was busy distracting the Zayyed, darting at him with her spear, dodging his axe. Neither of them had scored a hit on the other.

The bandits closed in on the siblings, and Cerian gripped his sword tighter, Alstaria began casting another Flux.

Without warning, three arrows flew out of nowhere in quick succession and hit three bandits in their throats. Taking the new free moment, both Cerian and Alstaria attacked. Two more arrows hit Zayyed in the side and arm.

"This isn't over! Nobody crosses the Bandits of Borgo and lives!" The leader yelled, and then turned tail and ran. Carina tried to follow and drive her spear into his back, but then he ducked into a cave to narrow for Carina to follow on her Pegasus.

The three all took the chance to rest and take a breather, not knowing (and at this point not caring) who shot the arrows.

They found out who it was less than a minute later. They heard a neigh and the sound of hooves, and saw a young man on a brown-furred horse, a bow and quiver slung over his back. The man had light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Thank you." Carina said to him. "Your help was greatly appreciated..."

"Lyrus." The man replied. "My name is Lyrus."

"Well, Lyrus, I don't suppose you can help us find our way to a nearby village?"

"I can. Follow me."

* * *

::Linear Notes::

**Lyrus**: Lyrus starts as a level 3 Nomad.

**Carina:** Carina starts as level 3 Pegasus Knight.

For those of you who care/wonder, Poppy Dust is made from opium, and was used as a painkiller in ancient times, possibly as early as 4000 B.C. Milk of the Poppy is a liquid form of the same, used in the Middle Ages as a painkiller. In both cases, there was a danger of addiction, and the consequences of such were similar to addiction to Heroin. I've decided that in Elibe, Poppy is cultivated in Nabata, where it is one of the sole exports. There are also much smaller and less extensive poppy fields in central Sacae, since both areas are warm and arid, much like Afghanistan (where it is grown extensively now) and Mesopotamia (The place it was first used as a Painkiller.)

Candlemark= roughly an hour. I'll probably use them interchangeably in this fic, so keep that in mind.

And the use of the name 'Bandits of Borgo' is a very unsubtle reference to FE8. I'm sure most people who have played it will get it after a bit of thinking.

Review Replies

**Gunlord500:** I've never played FE6, and what I do know about it I don't like over much. I freely admit that I much prefer every aspect of FE7 over anything I know about (Plot, characters, gameplay) FE6. Besides, I don't want to write an FE6 story. I want to write a story about Kaila's quest for revenge that follows basic FE conventions in plot progression. And I also have problems with the shortness of some of the sections, but in Chapter 1 it was to help set the stage, and in Chapter 2 it was to help convey the chaos of the battle between the Pegasi and the Wyverns.

**Greener223: **I did not say I would make this a copy of FE6 (are you not reading the Author's Notes?) Nor did I say I would make the Djute an ally of Bern. Just so you know, Erik will NOT be betraying Lycia, among other things. (Thank you _so_ much for forcing a spoiler out of me) Much of this will be different. But I didn't even know the Djute existed. Now that I do, I can put them into the story as another Sacaean tribe, like I was saying I would. But, you miss the point entirely. **THIS IS NOT FE6! **Nor will it ever be!

**Chaos Hero Mark:** A couple of years ago, my Latin teacher (when we were reading Caesar's _Commentaries on the Gallic War_ or _Commentarii de Bello Gallico_, as it is called in Latin) told the class about an article he'd read entitled: "How to Tell a True War Story" (or something like that) by a former soldier who was now a writer. And the article basically said that you couldn't be vulgar enough, that any descriptions of the horrors of war you could present could never capture the essence of it. And also vulgar in the sense that soldiers curse. A lot. When you're fighting for your life, you don't have time or logical reason to worry about manners and politeness in the area of 'vulgar language'. And on top of that, the Pegasus Riders are fighting some 6000 feet above the air, when even the smallest mistake means they could be plunging to their death. That can lend itself to a bit of frustration.

And on the FE6 mistake, as long as you don't make it again, no worries. :P

Thanks Extended to: Gunlord500 (x2), Chaos Hero Mark and Greener 223 for reviewing

Thanks Extended to: AtS and FutureCam for favoriting this fic.

Thanks Extended to: AtS for subscribing to this fic.


	5. Chapter 3X: Plots and Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

Author's Note: I'm just going to continue repeating it just to be on the safe side. This is not going to be a variation on FE6. Any similarities between this and FE6 will be few and far between. In fact, the only two that come to mind are 1.) The fact that Lilina is the name of Hector's daughter (and she is a mage) and 2.) Bern attacks all the different countries in this one as well.

This chapter has been beta'd by Gunlord500. Please join him in thanking me.

A Whole New Tale: Kaila's Revenge

By Enilas

Chapter 3X: Plots and Plans

_The Royal Palace, Bern_

_The Next Day_

"You have yet to answer my question. Are the children of my brother and his Sacaean wife dead or alive?" Kaila said coldly, her fingers steepled as she spoke to the Wyvern unit commander sitting across from her.

"We saw the Pegasi they were on going down into the mountains. It's quite possible they survived, but when we tried to go down and find them, we couldn't figure out where they'd landed. We could look forever and not find them. But it hardly matters. Their lifespan is short now anyway."

Kaila raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"The Center Mountains are ridden with bandits. They'll not survive them all."

"Idiot!" Kaila yelled. "I don't want them just dead. I must be the one responsible for their death! I will not let some half-rate bandits living in uncivilized squalor take my prize from me!" She destroyed the wooden door behind the Wyvern Lord. "Go! Get out of my sight!"

The Wyvern rider scrambled from his chair, bowed hastily, and exited in a rush.

She heard Ephidel's chuckle behind her. "What are you going to do now, Highness? You can't go after them yourself. You're needed here, when your loyal soldiers move on House Synallias."

"I know. And that's while you're going to go into the Center Mountains and get them."

Ephidel's smirk dropped suddenly from his face. "What?"

"You heard me. You're going to take a division of Royal Soldiers and lead them into the Mountains. I want every bandit hideout cleared, and every minor village searched until we've found them. For that matter, bring those villages under the authority of Bern. We can always use more conscripts in the army and more peasants in the fields. Every single living soul you find in the villages is to be rounded up and taken back to Bern. I'll figure out where they will be resettled myself." She paused. "Kill any who resist."

"Can you really spare 2,000 soldiers? House Synallias may be only one House, but Kixrell trained them well. They're far better than most of what we have unless we use Morphs."

"We can spare them. We'll just lean on the other twelve houses to give us more soldiers. It's not like they have any use for them."

"And what are you going to do about Duchess Tuleris? She's going to keep causing you trouble as long as she's alive."

"I'm not so sure about that." Kaila said confidently, popping a red grape she'd taken from a silver tray on her desk into her mouth.

"Fine. I assume you'll be taking handsome servants to your chambers in my absence?"

"Of course. I see no reason not to enjoy myself simply because you're away. Besides," she popped another grape into her mouth. "It's not as you won't find someone to spend your time with while you're out on campaign. There are plenty of pretty female mages in the Mage Corps. And there's always the possibility you'll find some girl in one of the mountain villages that strikes your fancy."

"Perhaps," Ephidel replied. "What of Erik of Laus?" he asked, changing the subject. "Is he with us?"

"Actually, no. He sent my agent's head back in a box, along with a rather indignant letter of refusal of my most generous proposal."

"Why? Eliwood and Hector assaulted his castle and murdered his father. You'd think he'd hate them just as much as you do."

"Oh, he hates them. He freely admits that. But he says he would rather see Ostia run Lycia than be a puppet of Bern."

"Pity. He'll no doubt inform Hector of your message."

"What good will it do? They already know I'm planning to attack. Although you are right. He's probably speaking with Hector right now." She bit into yet another grape.

* * *

___Same Time_

___Castle Ostia, Ostia, the Lycian League_

"Milord Hector. Lord Erik of Laus is requesting an immediate audience." The chamberlain told the Ostian Marquess.

Hector raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "I will be with him in a moment. Tell him I will see him in the Throne Room." He turned to Eliwood once the chamberlain had left. "What does he want? I only see him during meetings of the Lycian Congress."

"Well, Hector, perhaps we should go find out."

Hector nodded and the two lords exited the map room and went down the hall into the massive throne room. Erik was waiting for them as Hector sat down in his throne.

"What do you want, Erik?" Hector demanded.

"I thought you might be interested in this." He handed a piece of parchment to one of Hector's guards, who brought it up to Hector and Eliwood, who was standing next to him. Erik continued. "Three days ago, I received a hand-delivered message. That one, to be precise. As you can see, Queen Kaila offered to make me 'Duke of Lycia Province' and a place on the Bernese Council in exchange for aiding her in an attack on Lycia." He paused. "I may want Laus to take its rightful place as the ruling canton of Lycia, but I hardly want to be at the beck and call of a foreign monarch. Nor do I wish that on my son or his descendants."

"I must say I'm more than a little surprised that scum like you found the moral fiber to reject such an offer. And the ability to see past your short term greed." Hector said. "Does this mean you will no longer block the mobilization in the Congress?"

"Yes." Erik answered. "On this matter, Laus is on your side."

* * *

Review Replies

**Greener 233: **You have been blocked. Do not create a different account to review this fic, and do not

review anonymously.

**Anonny:** Ninian gave up her dragon heritage entirely (mentioned in 'A Celebration Interrupted') so she is still alive, as is Florina. And yes, Ephidel was consumed by the collapsing gate. Kinda makes you wonder what he's doing up and about, doesn't it? And please for the love of science, did you read the Author's notes? NEVER expect any FE6 stuff. Besides, Eliwood's son in this one is named Jarren (because Roy is a stupid name) and he doesn't use swords, he's a tactician, pretty much as good as Alkeni was at his age.

**5-digit:** The Prophecy thing was back when I intended to have it. I got rid of it later, and so it doesn't exist any more. But good memory!

Thanks extended to: Civil Kenears, 5-digit and Anonny for reviewing.

Thanks Extended to: Zain Zalon for subscribing to this fic.


	6. Chapter 4: The Village of Lixicus

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. I wish I did though

Author's note: Dear Logic, I'm sorry about how late this is. I could give you a thousand excuses, but I won't. I'm late. I can't guarantee any regular updating for the next while, but I will do what I can.

A Whole New Tale: Kaila's Revenge

By Enilas

Chapter 4: The Village of Lixicus

_Lixicus, The Center Mountains_

_Same Time_

When Lyrus took them to his village, they found that village was a bit of an overstatement. Lixicus, as Lyrus called it, was a motley collection of fifteen little shacks barely scraping out an existence on the slopes of one of the mountains. They grew some tough cereals that were clearly related to oats, but it seemed the main thing they likely lived on was goat meat and goat cheese. There was a herd of the animals near the village, tended by some of the residents.

The villagers were wary of them at first, but Lyrus vouched for them, telling his friends, family and neighbors how the three of them had fought Zayyed and his men, and they were given a modicum of acceptance.

Hungary and tired, the three were torn between eating or sleeping. But despite the goodwill they had earned from the villagers for fighting and killing several bandits, (that had convinced the Lixicans to led them use the one shack that currently had no residents to rest in), Lixicus simply didn't have the food to spare to just feed them in exchange for nothing.

Cerian solved that problem by giving them several gold coins – the swordsman had looted the bodies of the bandits, taking their ill gotten gains from them. Alstaria had, as usual, disapproved, but then again, she disapproved of pretty much everything Cerian did.

In exchange for the coins, they were given some cheese and oatcakes for the road, and invited to join the communal meal for the night. Apparently, one of the goats had broken its leg, and so they were cooking it to eat. Apparently, getting a chance to eat meat was a rare thing in the village.

During the meal, Alstaria asked, seemingly out of the blue: "Out of curiosity...why did you want gold? I mean...its not like there's any place around here to spend it...and I can't see many traveling merchants coming through..."

It was Lyrus who answered. "We've found that if we give gold or the like to bandits, they generally take less of our livestock and crops than if we don't. That's one of the reasons I was out on patrol when I cam upon you fighting Zayyed and his men. I watch for bandits- usually ones traveling alone or sometimes in pairs, and kill them, not only because bandits are a monstrous plague on these lands, but the treasures they steal can be used to save my village from hardship as much as possible."

Alstaria nodded, understanding. "How often to bandits come to your village?"

"Every few months or so. The current dominant bandit gang in this area- the Bandits of Borgo- seems to understand that raiding to frequently, while profitable in the short term, does tend to limit long-term intake. As a result, they've been growing their raiding sphere – they have about 13 villages, I think that they consider theirs exclusively." The leader of Lixicus, an old man named Elran Hetch, said. "Every few months or so, some bandits come down from their fortress and demand tribute." He continued. "When we can, we give gold and other precious metals and useless but valuable objects."

"They have a fortress?" Carina asked. "How did a bunch of bandits build a fortress?"

"As I understand it, they just moved in. Its called Fort Borgo, which is where they get their name. They've been top dog among the other bandits in this area for the last decade and half because of the defensibility of the fort. Its deathtrap for any of the other bandit groups."

"Well, try telling that to the Gurrites." Lyrus interjected. Carina interrupted.

"Gurrites?" The other villagers also looked at the archer with some curiosity.

"Apparently their a new bandit group that's come in from northwest Bern. I overheard some of the Borgo talking about them yesterday. According to these two Borgo guys, the Bernese army has been cracking down on them even worse than usual, so they came here for better pickings. These Gurrites and the Borgo got into a battle- and the Borgo got the worst of it, apparently. The Gurrites are heading to Fort Borgo, and aim to capture it. Which means it would be the perfect time to get into the fort and-"

"No Lyrus." Elran interrupted the young man. "We've discussed this. I am not letting you take any villagers on a mad quest to get into Fort Borgo and rescue your sister. Her capture was tragic, but we cannot spare anyone- there are barely fifty of us as it is."

Lyrus slammed his fist against the communal table. "I refuse to accept that I must leave my sister in the hands of those monsters! If you will not let any of the villagers come with me, then so be it. I will go there myself and free her myself." He stood from the table angrily, stalking away, hot waves of fury flying off him.

Cerian, Carina and Alstaria needed only to meet eachother's gaze for a moment. Almost as one, they stood from the table, thanked Elran for letting them join the meal, and followed over to Lyrus.

"Lyrus..." Carina began... "I can't say I don't see where Elran is coming from...but you are right. You can't just stand by while your sister is held by bandits...and if the fortress is to be attacked soon, there is no better opportunity to save her. I will join you."

"As will I." Alstaria said softly.

"In this," Cerian said. "You have my sword."

Lyrus turned to face them, a lone tear traveling down his face. "Thank you...you have my eternal gratitude..." Then his voice hardened. "The Gurrites will attack soon. We should begin making our way to Fort Borgo tomorrow. Once there, we need to wait until the attack begins."

_Next day,_

_Ephidel's Tent, Royal Center Mountain Expeditionary Force Camp_

_The Bernese-Center Mountain Border_

"Well, Lieutenant? What do you have to report?" Ephidel demanded.

The young officer, the second son of a minor noble house, trembled at the hard gaze of the golden-eyed man. This man was high the favor of the Queen...which meant he was likely a twisted monster, though likely no one could be as twisted as the Queen herself, if even half the rumors leaking out of Castle Bern were half true. He gulped slightly.

"We captured the eighty residents of small...well, minuscule would be more accurate, settlement just inside the Center Mountains. According to them, there are two main bandit groups fighting for dominance of the immediate area. One group is called the...uh..." He checked a piece of parchment, licking his lips nervously as he did so, a bead of sweat sliding down his temple. _Why does this man unnerve me so much?...I'm not even delivering bad news, yet I feel as If I'm about to taken before a firing squad. _"Gurrites. They're new arrivals, apparently, chased out of Oruni by Baron Lukliav's crackdown a two months ago. The current leading group in the area are the...Bandits of Borgo...they occupy an old fortress called Fort Borgo, hence the name."

"The same Fort Borgo built during King Tyrixcol III's ill fated attempt to annex the Center Mountains? That's Bernese engineering for you. Four centuries old and still standing."

"Uh...yes sir. The same."

"Well...dig up any records on Fort Borgo that can still be found. I want to know the exact specifications of that thing, and if the architects left any escape passageways, or noticed any weak points in its construction. The few men we have to burn on this, the better. We'll let these Gurrites and Borgo fight eachother, and take care of the winner."

"And the eighty Cetrans? What do you want done with them?" _Please, for the love of Elimine, don't say kill them..._

"They are to be resettled. I believe her majesty has an administrator to deal with that in Selastrun. Have them sent there. You're dismissed...tell Colonel Arnstarhdt I want to speak with him."

"Yes sir." The lieutenant barely managed to contain his sigh of relief until he was outside the tent. He made his way to Colonel Arnstarhdt's tent.

**Next Time on A Whole New Tale: Kaila's Revenge, Chapter 4X: Politics**

"_We cannot fight Bern's army head on! They outnumber our combined armed forces four to one, and let's face it, their soldiers are far better trained than ours. And we cannot be sure that Etruia will commit and mobilize in time to bring pressure off of us until after the war has begun! We simply cannot put all of our forces in Araphen for one decisive battle! We will be crushed and ALL of Lycia will be left open to the Bernese army!"_

**Coming soon, to a computer right in front of you...**

Review Replies:

**Chaos Hero Mark:** I am quite pleased that I have managed to get a creepy, shudder-inducing Kaila across, because it means I'm good enough at writing for exactly what I want the reader to feel to be felt. Thank you.

**5-Digit:** Basically, it involved Alkeni suddenly discovering, right at the end, that could use magic. I decided that was too Gary-Stuish. And I like the did give much better. Fits the tone and arc.

**Annony:** Well, actually I don't read much horror, or watch horror movies. I don't know how I know how to write her, but I'm glad you "enjoy" her. And NEVER apologize for long reviews. Or short ones. A review is a review, and each one makes me happy (unless they're flames or the like, of course.)

**Civil Knears: **I'm not sure what you're saying...could you clarify? I'm serious.

**Lady Midday:** Kaila is keeping Mystia alive because she knows killing Mystia outright would turn the nobles against her completely. Killing Duke Synallias was bad enough. And right now, she needs the nobles behind her for her wars against Etruia and Lycia.

And the thing about Erik is that while I can see Darin siding Bern...Erik strikes me, from what I saw in FE7, while just as despicable and ambitious and arrogant, as more reasonable and rational. Ruling Lycia as a subject of Bern is hardly what he has in mind for Laus. He wants Laus to dominate Lycia because it is worthy of it, not because he's being propped up as a puppet ruler. Its is arrogance really. Darin was just nuts.

And I do hope you read the prequel.

**Green-Chrystal: **Thank your for the review.

**Infinite Freedom: I know. I always wondered why, so I decided to give it a whirl. I like it so far. **


	7. Chapter 4X: Politics

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

Author's Note: These 'X' chapters, will relatively frequent. Essentially, they're things that are happing at the same time as the events of the non-'X' chapters, but unrelated to the narrative thread in those chapters. They're not side chapters or sidequests, so much as the Non-'X' chapter and the 'X' chapter are like "co-chapters." As a general rule of thumb, the 'X' chapters will focus on the buildup to the war and the war on a large scale with a wider views, while the non-'X' ones will focus on the slowly growing 'Army'. Sometimes, there will be enough narrative overlap that I can make them one chapter.

A/N2: I am now going to give you the list of Marquesses in my version of Lycia that I mention in this chapter, so that you won't be confused by later name dropping. Since not all of them will be having speaking roles or be directly mentioned, in this chapter (and therefore not be named), I will not be naming all of them here.

Lord Kent of Caelin

Lord Eliwood of Pherae

Lord Hector of Ostia

Lord Erik of Laus

Lord Saroon of Araphen (The same Marquess as in FE7/TFT)

Lord Tyrical of Kathelet

A Whole New Tale: Kaila's Revenge

By Enilas

Chapter 4X: Politics

_Same Time,_

_The Pan-Lycian Hall, Ostia_

"What you are suggesting is abandoning my canton to the Bernese Army! I will not stand for it!" Marquess Araphen shouted at Eliwood, his face purpling. "We must assemble the united army at Araphen and met the Bernese there!"

Eliwood facepalmed for a moment. "Lord Saroon, you cannot insist that. It is madness to think we can defeat Bern in one battle."

"Lycia's combined army can defeat anything Bern can throw at us!" Saroon replied in a self-delusional fit of ethnic pride. Erik scoffed.

"It's no wonder Madelyn Caelin chose a Sacaean over _you_, you ignorant fool. You're deluding yourself. Bern's army outweighs us in every way. We cannot fight Bern's army head on! They outnumber our combined armed forces four to one, and let's face it, their soldiers are far better trained than ours. And we cannot be sure that Etruia will commit and mobilize in time to bring pressure off of us until after the war has begun! We simply cannot put all of our forces in Araphen for one decisive battle! We will be crushed and ALL of Lycia will be left open to the Bernese army! I will not let Laus face such simply because you aren't willing to make the sacrifices necessary for the survival of the whole League. In war, the survival of the league and its army takes precedence over any one canton. You've read the articles!"

At that, Araphen began shouting about Erik wanting to use the people of Araphen as 'human shields' for Laus. Erik began shouting back about pompous regionalism, and soon the entire hall was consumed by shouts and mutual recriminations.

Eliwood tried in vain to bring the court back to order. "Lords, please! We must calm down-" but his words were in vain. His voice of reason was drowned out, and the shouts continued until...

"SILENCE!" Hector bellowed out from his seat, standing angrily. The entire hall went so silent that, to quote to famous Etruian cliché, 'one could've heard a pin drop'. "I've had it up to here with your pointless bickering. This is bigger than any of us, and any of our individual cantons."

"That is easy for you to say when it isn't _your_ canton that will be thrown to the fire!" Marquess Araphen shot back.

"Be that as it may, Marquess, if you do not heed to the Lycia Compact, you have forfeited your position-" Hector said, his usually straightforward, undiplomatic tactlessness showing through. He was interrupted by Eliwood.

"Lord Araphen, surely you must see we cannot face Bern's army head on. Perhaps...a compromise can be reached..."

* * *

_Early next day,_

_The Fortress of Anghasmar, Enderis Province_

_Along the Enderis border with Tashka Province_

Kaila overlooked the assembled mass of soldiers from her perch above them – she was seated on a Wyvern, one she had used her magics to enslave to her will, so she would not have to bother with actually learning how to control the beast with reins – and found them so utterly mundane.

80,000 soldiers, all told. 20,000 from the Royal Army, 30,000 from the twelve loyal houses, and

the last 30,000 from the mind-numbingly endless and ever-changing multitude of minor, menial houses, some only contributing a few dozen soldiers.

80,000. Only a beginning. If need be, Bern could produce 400,000 soldiers – albeit half of them would be peasant conscripts pulled from the fields. But more than enough to crush the forces of House Synallias.

Kaila had never liked that branch of the family anyway. Her cousins there were ignorant, and weak in magic. And now they had gone against her will. No one, not even family, did that.

House Synallias would burn, and its members would fuel the fires of her war against Alkeni.

She reached a hand into her robes and withdrew a crystal. Activating it with her magic, she spoke to her mage on the other end.

"What does Tadim have to array against us, Colonel?" She demanded.

"Our scouts and scryings show him as having a main force of 50,000 – 4,000 from his own house forces, 20,000 from his lesser houses, and the rest peasant conscripts. He also has somewhere between 20 and 40 thousand soldiers of all types garrisoning a variety of castles and forts throughout the province."

"Where is his main force massed? I will not march against his fortified positions or Castle Synallias while his army is somewhere in my rear or flanks."

The mage on the other end gulped nervously, and sweat dripped from his brow. "Uh...well...um...you see..."

"OUT WITH IT!" The Queen snapped.

"We...we cannot determine its location...Baron Synallias's mages...they appear to be blocking our efforts."

"Worthless incompetents! There are more mages here than in the whole of Tashka province! Look harder, or I will come down there and show you _how!_ And believe, me, you don't want that." Kaila ground out.

"D-Don't worry, your majesty..." He stammered out. "We will find Baron Tadim's army."

"You had better." She hissed, then withdrew her magic from the crystal, before sending it back in, sending a message to Ephidel.

"What?" The ex-morph spat angrily as his face formed in the facets of the precious stone. "I'm moving the force into the Center Mountains right now. I can't be bothered with your pestering at every move!"

Kaila hissed in anger, but otherwise let his disrespect slide. "The army is ready to march on Tashka province. You have one week to find my niece and nephew. If you do not, they'll have no doubt made it into Lycia by then. After you've found them or the week is up, bring the soldiers to the front here. We cannot move against Lycia until House Synallias is crushed."

"You know, we wouldn't need to bother with Synallias if you hadn't gone and killed-"

"I will not hear another lecture from you on the wastefulness of my actions!" Kaila shouted. "I do what I must, and it is not for you to question me. Do you understand your instructions, or shall I repeat them using small words?"

"I understand them perfectly, _majesty_."

* * *

_Two Hours later_

_Castle Ostia_

"Yes, Erik, I agree with you- this is a bad idea. But Marquess Araphen does have a point. We must offer some sort of resistance to Bern's army at the pass. Think of the damage to the Army's morale if we do not/ If we use half our forces to fight hard to defend the fortress chain, and withdraw them in good order, we will satisfy Lord Saroon, dent the first Bernese wave, and ensure that our morale is not shattered."

"**If** we can withdraw in good order. I have my doubts that Bern will give us a chance to." The lord of Laus responded to Eliwood.

"Canas is quite confident that his new spell will give us the chance."

"What is this new spell you and Hector have been speaking of?" Erik demanded.

"A plague spell." Hector replied. "The closest source of fresh water that the Bernese army will have access to when they assault the fortress chain is here- Lake Sainon, fed by melted snow from the mountains." He pointed to the lake on the map. "A day before the Bernese reach the chain, a small team will go to the river and cast the spell on the river as it flows into the lake. It will fill the lake's waters within a day."

"According to Canas, anyone who drinks its waters for the five days after that will be stricken with the particularly hard-to-cure-with-magic Nabatean plague." Eliwood added. "If we cut off a day or so, given that Bern's mages and clerics will no doubt find a way to cleanse the water, and finally cure their surviving infected, that gives us three to four days to hold the fortress. Those soldiers that withstand the plague or do not drink from the lake will no doubt – at least at the beginning – assault the fortresses, and be repulsed."

Erik said nothing for a moment, then nodded. "There is merit in your plan. As much as I dislike this entire strategy, there is no way around Marquess Araphen, and he has Marquess Kathelet in his back pocket. And I agree that our army will lose morale if we give up the pass without a fight. Are you sure your shaman can come through?"

"He has yet to fail me." Eliwood replied.

"Very well. Let us take this plan to the Congress then."

* * *

Review Replies

Thanks extended to: Gunlord500, and Annony and Civil Knears for reviewing.

**Gunlord500: **Thanks for taking the time to read and point out the errors. I'm sure you missed some. I am the master of leaving words out accidentally.

**Annony: **I'll do what I can. No promises.

**Civil Knears: **When Jarren joins up, there will be more, don't worry.


	8. Chapter 5: The Battle for Borgo

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem =/= mine.

A Whole New Tale: Kaila's Revenge

By Enilas

Chapter 5: The Battle for Borgo

_One Day later_

_Fort Borgo, Center Mountains_

"This castle belongs to the Bandits of Borgo...leave, or be destroyed." Zayyed proclaimed loudly from the battlements.

Below him, nearly a hundred Gurrites stood. The leader laughed loudly at Zayyed's remark. "You're nuthin but a lot o' hawt air, Zayyed. Surrender, or we be attacking."

"If you seek your own destruction, go ahead and attack. This fortress is impenetrable."

"We'll see about that." Another Gurrite replied, and after a moment of quiet speaking with the leader, shouted. "Bring her up boys!" The Gurrite crowd parted, and a dozen Gurrites carried a log some 30 feet long, topped with an iron Ramshead. "Ye'd be amazed at what ye can steal from the Bernese!" The -seemingly a second in command- shouted up. "Alright boys, break that Gate!" The bandit leader and the bandit lieutenant moved out of the Ram's way, and the bandit's charged the wooden gates. They connected with a resounding crash, the construction splintering a little.

"Give it another!" The leader shouted. The ram crew ran backwards a bit, and charged again.

_Same Time,_

_Same Place_

Watching this spectacle from behind a nearby rocky outcropping, Cerian turned to Lyrus. "Well...this is hardly going according to plan. The Gurrites are going to get in too quickly."

"None of us could've expected any bandits to have a battering ram." Carina snapped. "Don't blame Lyrus."

"I wasn't!" Cerian responded defensively. "I was only-"

Alstaria interrupted. "Can we focus on the task at hand? One way or another, we need to get in there and rescue Lyrus's sister. Now, I'm hardly as skilled at tactics as Jarren or my father, but I has anyone noticed there isn't exactly a roof left? Anywhere in that fort?"

"Are you proposing what I think you-" Carina began.

"Look, I may not be a historical expert, but I know Pegasus knights have done aerial drops before. And in less advantageous conditions. Can you drop us in, one by one?"

Carina considered for a moment. "...I might...but it's going to tire Matris out completely. I'm not going to be able to get anyone out."

Lyrus interrupted. "We'll burn that bridge when we get to it."

"Alright." Carina said. "Let's get started. Lyrus, get on."

_Five Minutes later,_

_5th Royal Division_

"My lord," the scout reported. "The two bandit groups are engaged in heavy fighting near the gates of the castle. About two hundred or so, all told."

"There's no point in sending too many of our soldiers up. We've got an entire mountain range to take over. Send the 23rd Cavalry up to take care of them. Five hundred horsemen should be more than enough to deal with two hundred motley bandits." Colonel Arnstarhdt scribbled some orders on a parchment, folded it up, and sealed it with his signet ring.

"Yessir!" The Scout took the parchment and hurried away.

The colonel turned to one of his division's mages. "Get me General Ephidel."

The mage established a crystal connection, and projected it upwards so an image of the head and upper torso of the general could be seen.

"What is it?" Ephidel demanded.

"You asked to be informed when I moved on Fort Borgo. Well, I have dispatched five hundred horsemen to take care of both the Gurrite and Borgo forces. They are engaged in battle."

"Good. I shall be there to take command in a moment." The connection was severed, and with a flash of light, Ephidel appeared in Arnstarhdt's tent.

"My lord?" The colonel asked in shock. "What are you-"

"Doing here?" Ephidel finished. "Recent intelligence has informed me that two people of great interest to her Majesty are or very soon will be in the vicinity of Fort Borgo. She has tasked me to see to their capture personally." Pause. "I assume you have no objections? Its not as if you planned to lead the attack yourself."

"No-No, milord." the Colonel replied, tripping over his words just a bit. "I have no objections."

"I thought as much."

_Same Time_

_Fort Borgo_

All four of them were in. Without the burden of a rider, Carin's pegasus – and the wounded one, which was beginning to heal – were circling high above the fort, riding thermals. The halls of the fortress were empty, the sounds of battle near the front. Lyrus had already strung an arrow to his bow, holding it taut as they slowly made their way through to the cells – wherever they were.

"I doubt that every bandit will be at the gates. They're going to keep some guys back to keep an eye on the treasure and prisoners." Lyrus whispered. "Perhaps we should-"

He was interrupted by the sound of bandits laughing nearby, saying something. The three slowly moved closer.

"...I can't wait till the boss gives me the new little morsel to play with." One said. "She's a pretty little thing...oh, I'll have some fun with 'er!"

"Yer deluding yerself mate." Another bandit replied. "A chit this good? If the Boss doesn't take it for hisself, then he's blind."

A pause. "...bah! Yer, probably right. We do all the work and he gets all the best loot and women."

"Careful 'e don't here you say that. The business end o' that axe of his is nothing you wa-" He was cut off with a gurgle, an arrow in his throat.

"What the-!" The bandit reached for his axe. "show yourself, you miserable coward!"

"Okay." Cerian replied, sword drawn.

"Where the-"

"Hell did I come from?" Cerian asked, eyebrow raised. Then he smirked, deciding to have some fun with the scum. "Hell is just it. The devil wants his due. And I'm here to collect it." He slashed his sword at the Borgan's stomach as the bandit darted to avoid it. The two goals met in the middle and Cerian scored his enemy across his upper left arm.

"Ye'll pay for that, little brat!" He swung his axe mightily...and hit thin air, as Cerian darted underneath the swing and rolled to the left. Straightening up, he watched as an arrow hit the bandit in the right shoulder.

"I don't miss when I'm aiming for the throat, scumbag. The next one will kill you...unless you tell me where the cells are. And give me the keys." Lyrus stepped into clear view, stringing another arrow.

Before the bandit could move from his exposed position, he found Cerian's sword at his throat. The green hair swordsman smirked.

"What was that you said about me paying for something?" He raised his eyebrow patronizingly.

The bandit scowled angrily. "The cells are that way." He inclined his head towards one of the halls. "But only the Boss has the keys. And ye'll never get them from him."

"Let us worry about your boss." Cerian said, and before anyone could stop him, he ran his sword through the bandit's neck, and with a quick side to side motion, decapitated him.

"Cerian! He told us what we-" Alstaria began, clearly shocked, before Lyrus cut her off.

"Your brother did what was best. The only good bandit is a dead one. Who can know how many people we've saved by killing him now, rather than letting him continue to terrorize people?"

"Lyrus...you can't tell someone you'll kill them unless they tell you something or give them something, and then, even after they've done what you want, kill them anyway. That makes you no better than the bandits." Carina said quietly, trying to reason with him

No sell. "I will never let a bandit live if I have a chance to kill him." With that, he bounded off toward the cells. The three others followed him.

_Same Time_

_The Borgo Gates_

Despite the Gurrite use of the battering ram, which had finally broken down the door, the battle in and around the main gate was evenly matched. It was a melee of bandit versus bandit, axe versus axe.

That is, until the 23rd cavalry arrived. The thunder of the horses on the hard mountain trail was blocked by the war cries of the bandits and the clashing of weapons. But when the cavaliers drew the sabers and crashed into the brawling melee...oh, they were noticed. Soon, what had been a matched battle became a total route, as bandits from both sides fled into the fort.

Right in the direction of the four would-be rescuers.

_Moments later,_

_Fort Borgo_

"Bernsese soldiers! What the hell are the doing here!" Blargres, the leader of the Borgo spat out.

"I don't know." Zayyed replied. "But there's more of them than than us and the Gurrites combined. The Gurrites have taken possesion of the eastern part of the Fort."

"Gah! Let them have this place. Better to fight and run away than die here in a battle we won't win. Gather everyone you can without the Gurrites figuring out what we're up to. I don't know why those bloody Bernese are waiting, but I'm not going to count on them staying like that for long.

"They're waiting for me to give the signal..." A voice came from their left. Blargres and Zayyed turned, raising their axes.

The last thing they saw was fire.

_Moments Later,_

_The Borgo Cells_

The cells were unguarded, a hall full of them. They were all empty, save one.

"Lyrus! Oh gods! You came for me!"

"Marianna!" Lyrus called, rushing to the cell. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here. I promise."

"Lyrus." Alstaria interjected. "I hate to interrupt your reunion, but I need both of you to step away from the bars. We don't have the keys...and judging from the sudden lack of sounds indicating heavy combat coming from the direction of the gates, we could have bandits here in a matter of minutes. We don't have time to find the leader and get the keys from him. Move!" She repeated, as the siblings hadn't done so. This time, they did.

With a muttered word and a twist of her hand, an two small orbs of black energy formed and began eating through the upper and lower parts of the bars like acid. In a matter of seconds, the bars all fell to the ground.

Marianna looked a great deal like Lyrus – in fact, if they hadn't been opposite genders, they likely could've passes as twins, so alike were they in appearance. She stepped from the cell and wrapped her arms around her brother, hugging him tightly, as if afraid to let him go.

"They-they...they said...I was so afraid..." Her words were soon devolved to babling through tears, half of the terror she had felt, and half at the joy of being freed.

"Don't worry Mari..." Lyrus said rubbing her back gently as he hugged her. "You're safe now. I promised I'd protect you, didn't I?"

The sound of footsteps coming towards them cut the moment short. Three bandits rounded the corner.

"Well..trying to steal from us while our backs were turned? Well...we can't have-" The banitd was cut off when both he and his companions were vaporized completely in a blast of light and fire. Little more than ashes remained.

A man in black robes stepped over the ashes. His long, straight hair was black, his skin far too pale to be healthy, and his eyes were golden.

"Ah...Cerian and Alstaria Synair. How wonderful to finally meet you in the flesh."

"Who...Who are you...?" Alstaria demanded, trying and failing to mask just how scared she was.

"Your parents never mentioned me?...I'm not surprised. I was more a bit character in their story than my pride would like to admit."

"Now...I'm supposed be capturing you two." the man began. "Her Royal pain-in-my-ass has her perfect revenge plan going." Now it seemed as if he was talking to himself. All five of them decided it was best _not_ to interrupt him. "But..."

"Tell your parents...Ephidel says hello." The man waved his hand at them, and all five of them felt as if they were being picked up by the scruffs of their necks, and spun. Faster and faster and faster and faster and faster...

**Author's Note:** I admit, I wasn't very thrilled with the first part – the argument between the bandits. I just couldn't write it right. So I said 'screw it' and moved on to the next part. Thats part of the reason this took so long, and also why that first part sucks so bad.

On the eyebrow raise, if anyone has read the Discworld books, Cerian raised his eyebrow in a very Vetinari like manner.

There will be no 'X' chapter this time. Chapter six will see the end of the Center Mountain setting, for now, and also include some more of the war against House Synallias.

I will require at least three reviews or six favoritings/alerts (or any combination thereof) before I update. If I do not get those, you will have to wait until the end of summer...*cackles evilly*

Review Replies

Thanks Extended to: Litzy Livin for favoriting this story.

Thanks extended to: Patattack and Civil Knears for reviewing

Thanks Extended to: Gunlord500 for Betaing


	9. Chapter 6: Beginnings and Exits

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem =/= mine

Author's Note: Please join me in thanking Gunlord500 for betaing this chapter.

A Whole New Tale: Kaila's Revenge

By Enilas

Chapter 6: Beginnings and Exits

_Two Days later_

_The Village of Surnar, Tashka Province, Bern_

"We have located the main Synallias army, my Queen." The Mage Corps Colonel informed her, eyes on the ground. "It is moving alongside the Elurn River, heading north to Juriju Castle."

"The central castle in his northern defensive chain. We don't have time to siege him. Move the 3rd and 4th Catapult Divisions to Juriju, as well as 2nd, 5th and 6th Army Divisions. One way or another, we must crush his mobile forces." Kaila turned to Khared Khossanis, the General she had appointed for overall command of her forces. "How long will it take to get those units into position?"

"Three days, perhaps four." The General replied.

Kaila nodded. "How long until the main Synallias army reaches Juriju?"

The Colonel considered for a moment. "Allowing for misdirection on the part of the enemy mages and arcane static, I'd say, judging from their marching pace, they could be in Juriju within three days."

"Not necessarily." Khared interjected. "Thats assuming they cross Andurheim's bridge, over the Elurn when it bends east. If they can't cross the bridge, it would add up to three days to their transit time to get the next bridge large enough for their force and then get back on track to Juriju."

"I want the bridge destroyed General. What do you need for it to be done?"

"I think Selentia and her team should be enough to take it down. He'll have some soldiers stationed at Fort Zunn on the north side, but they won't be a problem for her."

"Very well. I expect it done. Once our units are in place at Juriju, I want those Catapults pounding those walls nonstop. After 6 hours, a full assault on the castle, with battering rams, siege towers and ladders. That castle must be broken before his reinforcements arrive." Kaila stood and phased out of the tent. The Colonel inclined his head politely to the General, who nodded back.

Once the mage was gone, the General dispatched an aide for Selentia.

* * *

_Same Time_

_Random Valley in the Center Mountains_

"But how do you know we are going south?" Alstaria half-shouted at her brother.

"Quite frankly, I have no way to be sure. Since we know which way west and east are from the sun, I know we're going either north or south. But its better than going nowhere!" Cerian replied. "I'm just surprised that we haven't encountered more bandits. You said we left Borgo Territory a day ago, so we should've been attacked by the new group – Yamanese, you said they were?" This last sentence was directed at Lyrus.

"Yes. If we're going south. If we went north, we're in Frindle territory." Lyrus answered the question first. "But I'm really not surprised. Bandits are cowards at heart, and with the Bernese military rampaging through the region, the Yamanese or Frindle, and most other bandits groups are probably either digging in and hiding, or moving to territory farther away from the Bernese."

"Hopefully, we can reach Lycia before the Bernese army catches up with us." Carina added. The second Pegasus had not recovered its wing well enough to fly, but it could carry someone, and in this case was carrying Mari, who has still recovering from the food deprivation and beating – a very brutal one – she had received at the hands of the bandits.

"What's Lycia like?" Mari asked suddenly. "Lyrus and I have never been very far from Lixicus before."

"Well, its a lot more orderly." Cerian said. "Bandits do exist and they do cause problems, like they would anywhere, but they're far less bold, and there are soldiers to deal with them if they do try anything. It doesn't always work, perfectly, unfortunately. But if you're in a city or large town, you never have to worry about bandits attacking."

He continued. "There are plenty of small villages, though none as small as Lixicus, as far as I know. The big thing in Lycia is castles. Lots and lots of castles."

"Well, any place is better than home..." Mari said, "Any place where bandit attacks aren't possible every five seconds is better than home."

A dark silhouette passed over them and they looked up, seeing a Pegasus with a rider above them. The rider directed her steed down, and it landed near them.

"Carina!" The other rider said, elatedly. "You're alive!"

"Oh, thank Elimine!" Carina said. "Are we almost out of the mountains?"

Elena shook her head. "You still have another two days by foot." She turned to Cerian and Alstaria. "Your parents are a few valley's southeast. My wingmate and I have been helping them search for you."

"Carina," She continued, "if you could go up and stay above this valley so I can be sure we find it again, Issania and I can bring Lyn and Alkeni here in an hour or so. Provided everyone stays here."

"I don't need two lectures from mother." Alstaria said, "We're already going to get one for ending up here in the first place. We'll stay put."

"Excellent." Elena said. "I'll be back." She pressed her knees into her pegasus's sides and flew it up, and then south, tilting east a bit."

_

* * *

_

_One Hour Later, _

_Same Place_

When Lyn and Alkeni arrived with Elena and her wingmate Issania, both children were met with extremely tight hugs, Lyn thanking Father Sky and Mother Earth for her children's safe return, and Alkeni thanking Elimine for the same. The tight hugs continued for a minute until,  
"Dad..." Alstaria began. "I'm having a bit of trouble breathing."

Alkeni nodded, and stepped back. "I'm just so glad you're safe."

"NEVER scare me like that, either of you, you hear!" Lyn began, starting to lecture her children. "I swear, if you even think-" before Cerian interrupted.

"_Mom!_" He interjected. "It's not like we _wanted_ to land in the middle of the Center Mountains, we were kind of attacked by wyverns. You saw it. Its not like we said, 'hey, lets have the one thing between us and falling to a horrible death vanish.'

Lyn glared at her son for a moment, then glared at Alkeni, who was fighting back a slight chuckle at Cerian's words.

"Don't blame me." Alkeni said, a slight smile on his face. "He didn't get that additude from me."

"I don't really think I got it from Mom either." Cerian added.

"Like I've been saying for years, I can't possibly be related to him!" Alstaria added, the family, reunited again, falling into familiar patterns.

Lyn laughed slightly, then registered Lyrus and Mari. "And who are you?" She asked, curiously.

"He's Lyrus, and that's his sister, Mari." Carina said. "Lyrus helped us defeat some bandits that ambushed us shortly after we landed."

"Thank you then, Lyrus, for helping our children," Lyn said. "If there's anything-"

"Your children already helped save Mari from those same Bandits. I'm in their debt now. Besides, with the Bernese Army rampaging across the Center-"

"The Bernese Army? They've invaded the Center Mountains?" Alkeni suddenly interjected. "What kind of madness is that."

"I...I don't know." Alstaria said slowly. "But when we were rescuing Mari from the local bandits – the Borgo – a bunch of Bernese horsemen attacked the bandits. And this...mage...he vaporized a bandit without breaking a sweat...Mom, Dad...he knew who we were. He...he said he wanted us to tell you..."

"He said, 'tell your parents, Ephidel says hello." Cerian finished. "And something about some woman having a perfect revenge plan going. Someone he called "...Her Royal pain-in-my-ass..." Then his voice trailed off. "Dad...Mom...I think,,I think they were there for us...the same way the Wyverns were there when we..." His voice trailed off again.

Lyn and Alkeni both tensed at the name Ephidel. "That's impossible. Ephidel died years ago." Alkeni said, a shiver running down his spine. The memory of Ephidel's intrusion into his mind, while nowhere near as bad as the never ending attacks by Kaila and his father, still was with him, as the others were. One just didn't suffer invasions of their mind without it leaving some scars, no matter how small they might end up being. And even worse was the memory of the evil...nothingness that Alkeni had felt when he had briefly pushed himself into Ephidel's mind.

"He...he was certainly pale enough to be dead...those eyes..." Alstaria shivered. "He gave me the creeps..."

* * *

_One day later, _

_Just outside Fort Zunn_

"Well Entara? What do you think? Charges, or do we have to get creative?" Selentia Westri was the eldest daughter of a minor noble family in service to house Tuleris – though only since House Synair's destruction. She was still trying to wrap her brain around the fact that Kaila Synair had returned and become queen.

But Selentia was more important than the daughter of a minor noble had any right to be. For she was an expert in the business of murder and stealth. Zephiel was a good man and a case could be made that he was eligible for canonization as a Saint, but he had recognized the military necessity of someone like Selentia, and besides, keeping her on the Royal payroll and killing criminals was better than letting her freelance. Selentia had since assembled a team of three others to form an elite sabotage/assassination team that had yet to fail in any of its missions.

Entara was a common-born mage of exceptional skill, and of ruthless character. Like Selentia, she took no particular pleasure in killing or sabotaging. It was just a job. She had enough money to buy a noble title if she cared enough to, but she had no reason to.

Odun, on the other hand, was another story. The Sacaean blade master had been cast out from his tribe for cannibalizing the bandits he had slain, and the sheer, perverted pleasure he took in killing in general. He had sold his services as a hired killer – no assassin, for assassins had finesse – asking for pittances, for all he truly cared about was death, and feeding his unnatural hunger for human flesh. Selentia and Entara often wished that he wasn't so good at his job, so that they'd have an excuse to be rid of him, one way or another, but the pair were too professional to let their personal disgust and loathing for every aspect of Odun and his personality get in the way of his usefulness.

Besides, it was toss up of who was worse between Odun and Tyria.

Tyria was a practitioner of Elder Magic and a devout worshiper of the Elder Gods, and she matched all the Elminean propaganda against 'Dark Magic' perfectly. She followed the foulest and vilest of the Elder gods. Ritual scars and tattoos of inked in dried blood marred a body and face that under different circumstances could honestly be called quite lovely. Tyria often cut deals with gaolers across the nation to take murders and other criminals sentenced to death and sacrificed them to Cthularhas, the king of the evil Elder Gods. But like Odun, she was good at her job.

Entara shook her head. "We need to get rid of the dampening field before the charges can be used. Far as I can tell, the entire fort is the focus. It'll have to go."

Selentia turned to Odun and Tyria. "Well, you heard her. Have at it."

Odun licked his lips hungrily, and Tyria cackled madly, before the pair set to work.

"Honestly." Entara muttered to Selentia. "They makes the Queen look sane by comparison."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that. I've heard she ate the last Baron Synallias's heart after she tore it out when she first showed up."

Entara shook her head. "No. Not how I heard it. She just tore it out. Still pretty fruitcake-y, but compared to them?"

Selentia shrugged. "Point."

* * *

::Linear Notes::

Just to make things clear, when I say Fort, I mean something smallish, and not necessarily mean to be permanent. Made of wood with maybe stone buildings in the interior. A castle is larger and with a larger garrison, and made entirely of stone. Just to ensure no one gets confused or thinks I mean essentially the same thing.

New Reoccurring Characters:

Bad Guys:

**Selentia** is a level 14 Assassin

**Entara **is a level 14 Sage

**Odun **is a level 14 Swordmaster

**Tyria **is a level 14 Druid

Good Guys:

**Mari**is a level 2 Dancer

A cookie to whoever gets the joke in the name of one of the bandit groups.

And two cookies to anyone who gets the (obvious) reference to a famous and trippy series from a famous author from New England. It shouldn't be too hard.

**Review Replies: **

**Gunlord500: **Thank you for actually leaving a review. Unlike some people.

**Thanks Extended to:** Gunlord500 for reviewing

**Thanks Extended to: **Tajiri, binary010101 and G. for favoriting this story.

Final Note: The next chapter will be an 'X' chapter, and should be up in the next few days, but no promises.


	10. Chapter 6X: The Fang Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. End of story. No ifs ands or buts about it.

I thank Gunlord500 for Betaing this chapter.

Author's Note: I didn't leave Lloyd alive for nothing. Now you get to see why.

Author's Note 2: To keep better track of the passage of time, I'm going to start dating everything (in terms of days) as days from Kaila's ascension to the throne from now on. Chapter 6 takes place 13 days after Kaila's ascension to the throne.

A Whole New Tale: Kaila's Revenge

By Enilas

Chapter 6X: The Fang Returns

_The mountains around a secluded valley in eastern Bern_

_Fifteen days after the Ascension of Queen Kaila III_

The sharp mountain air hit the White Wolf's face as the wind screamed down from the high crags above him. He continued his descent, frost crystals collected on the edges of the heavy furs he was wearing, his breath nearly solid in the bitter cold. But compared to his old home twenty years ago, this was nothing.

Up ahead, there was a small stone hut built into the side of the mountain, test smoking chimney a testament to its current occupation. The last member of the family Reed knocked on the heavy oak door, and a moment later a lavender – with flecks of gray - haired man opened the door, a scar marring the area around one eye.

Once both were in the warm of the hut – a roaring fire burning brightly in its place, the newcomer spoke.

"They've got you on watch duty, Legault? Didn't you just finish serving it before I left?"

"What can I say? I drew the short straw."

"We don't draw straws for it. We all take turns."

Legault rolled his eyes. "I lost at poker to Jaffar. The 'Angel of Death' has an excellent poker face."

"He doesn't like being called that you know. He hasn't killed for over a decade."

"Nicknames stick. Speaking of nicknames, you seem to be starting to live up to yours." He said.

Lloyd scoffed. "So I have a _few_ gray hairs. You have more."

"That's beside the point." He replied, removing a teapot from over the fire and pouring coffee into two cups. He handed one to Lloyd. "But moving on from that," He began, as the two of them sat at the small table in front of the fire, Lloyd removing his furs so he wouldn't boil in the heat of the fire. "You're back rather early. I expected you to be gone for a few months. It's barely been one."

Lloyd's countenance darkened. "Many things have happened while I was in the wider world. I quickly learned that here has been famine for several months now through much of eastern provinces due to drought. The peasants there were on the verge of revolting – though in some cases they already were. But for once, their noble overlords weren't the cause of their suffering. And in the chaos, many minor nobles in the east began to fight for the estates of their neighbors, and demagogues took root in the cities. Zephiel had sent in troops to oversee the proper distribution of grain, and contain the nobles' excesses as best as he could. He really was the best king Bern has had in over a century, at least. But the movement if troops from the south made Araphen starting thinking greedy thoughts. Araphen soldiers were poised to cross the border when he died."

"Wha-? How!" Legault exclaimed. "He is- was in the prime of his life. The people adore...adored him, the merchants practically worshiped him for organizing his throughly effective bandit purges, and not even the greediest of churchmen could fault his piety. Even the Council of Thirteen loved him for Elimine's sake! What on Elibe happened?"

"A fire. It consumed the entire Royal Palace a few days after I left here. I think he was murdered. Him, his half-sister, his wife and all three of his children.

"Who would-"

Lloyd held a hand up, cutting off the question. "Two weeks after his death, the Council of Thirteen assembled. As I understand it, most of them had decided that since they knew none of them would agree on who to make the new king quickly, and they had a crisis to deal with, the Council decided to govern the nation as 'regents' through the crisis at least, though possibly longer."

"But the meeting was interrupted." He continued. "By Kaila Synair."

"That's impossible!" The man once called 'The Hurricane' exclaimed. "I saw Castle Synair collapse with my very eyes. Lyn, Alkeni and the others barely got out alive as it is."

"Its Kaila Synair. I saw her with my own eyes. Older, even more insane looking, yes on both counts. But it's the same woman. And that same woman killed Baron Kixrell Synallias Ripped his heart out. Some say she even ate it right there. I'm not sure if I believe that one."

"In the fifteen days since she's taken the throne, she's started to turn Bern into a charnel house. She spent her first week burning down seventeen of the villages that rioted, and massacring all their inhabitants. And I think I know why – beyond her sheer insanity and as a way to intimidate the rest of the peasantry. She has Morphs serving her, like Nergal did."

"You can't possibly-" Legault had never interrupted someone this many times in a conversation, but there were so many impossible things he was hearing, and yet he knew that if Lloyd was telling him them, they were true.

"I saw a unit of them patrolling the streets of the capital. Golden eyes, blank expressions, the whole nine yards. And...I know how she has them. She is being advised by Ephidel."

"But-" Legault cut himself off this time. Impossible things came in fours, not threes, it seemed.

"The slimy bastard seems to have set himself up as her principal advisor. He's even been put in charge of a unit of the Royal Army fighting in the Center Mountains. And if some of the rumors leaking out of the newly refurbished Royal Palace are true, they're sleeping together too."

"Can morphs even-" Legault shook his head. "Of course they can. Sonia was a morph."

"I have no idea if it's true, but there are a hell of a lot of rumors to that effect. And on top of her massacres, she's mustered soldiers – Royal Troops, Major House troops and minor house troops alike – all against House Synallias and Tashka Province. And there's no doubt she'll win that."

"And all the deaths – on both sides – will give her even more quintessence to grow her morph army." Legault muttered. "Are we still safe here? Kaila would jump at the chance to get rid of us."

"As safe as we'd be anywhere. But I'm not staying here for long. Sooner or later Kaila's going to turn on Lycia, and Eliwood and Hector. I'm going there to join them. There's nothing that can be done to stop her her in Bern. She's too magically powerful for me, or any of us to simply assassinate, but her real power comes from her command of Bern's armies. Her armies need to be broken. Her generals and mages, they need to be killed. I can help stop her."

"If you're going, then I'm coming as well. And I've no doubt that Nino and Jaffar will as well."

::Linear Notes::

In the prologue of The Fourth Tale, Alkeni says: "You know, I never thought I'd actually enjoy tea, back when I left home, but nobody outside Bern ever drinks coffee, so I've grown to like it."

Since I am quite sure that Lloyd and Legault were born and bred in Bern, I have them as coffee drinkers. The coffee/tea thing is wholly my creation, and added mostly as a minor plot device in the prologue to have Alkeni reveal to Lyn and the reader that he is from Bern. Although to be fair, the coffee-tea thing was _inspired_ by a scene in the second chapter of Rekka no Ken, Kaze no Makoto by Ray Venn Hakubi, involving coffee and tea.

I never did say exactly what happened to Guinevere. She died in the fire. If she hadn't, than legally, as a child of Desmond (even an illegitimate one), she would have automatically ascended to the throne. I realized, however, that I had not made that clear.

**Thanks Extended to: **Gunlord500 for reviewing

**Thanks Extended to: **G.N. Shards for favoriting this story

**Thanks Extended to: **Binary010101 for subscribing to this story.


	11. This is going on Hiatus

Hello everyone.

I'm sorry for the lack of progress. I'm afraid, however, you'll have to wait even longer.

I started this fic on the heady rush of finally having finished The Fourth Tale. I have ideas on how I want it to progress, but also huge gaping holes as well. Plus, I've been piling OCs on all of you. The holes, which I try to fill as I go, mean I always have murderous writers block with each chapter.

I know where I want to go. Its getting there thats the problem.

That, combined with an intense upswing in my life's business level, means my free time to write has shrunk accordingly. I want to spend that limited time working on the original novel I'm writing, since A.) I don't have anything to the degree of writers block for that that I do this, and B.) I have set a goal that I want it done by the end of this school year, then edit and re-edit it, with the goal of getting it published before I graduate college (though I grasp how unlikely that is). Therefore, I am going to be forced to put this fic on Haiatus until further notice. Quite possibly for a year or more.

Again. Sorry. I hope I can get back to this eventually.


End file.
